


噩夢

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: based on　Hotel California --- Eagles
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	噩夢

**Author's Note:**

> Hotel California是一首講好萊塢音樂產業垃圾面（？）的歌（drugs, alcohol, women, among other vices）  
> 可以看看genius的解釋
> 
> 寫的時候：我爸：哦你在聽加州旅館啊  
> 我：。

Gerald又做了那個夢。

他站在漆黑的夜色裡，仰望整條公路上唯一的亮光來源。是風格有點中東味道的建築，老舊旅館散發出的氛圍令人不安，但這次他還是義無反顧地走了進去。他知道接下來都會發生什麼事，但他無法控制，每次做這個夢時他都會像被操縱一般，一步一步走向早已經歷過千萬遍的劇情，然後被箝制著再經歷一遍。

飯店裡的房客們在後院泳池邊舉辦派對，觥籌交錯，假藉著交友的名義互相大膽勾引，嫌關係不夠複雜般曖昧地嘻嘻笑笑再推搡著進屋裡。他穿梭在其中，忽然感覺天旋地轉，泳池裡的照明透過水波向上照出，閃過各種光點和線條，在黑暗中特別刺眼，照進視網膜裡模糊了他的視線和注意，虹膜驟縮，生理下意識的反應使他捂住眼睛低下頭去。

當他再抬起頭時場景已經換到了另一個昏暗的房間，他對這個場面並非不熟悉。缺乏光線的空曠場地中央擺著一張大長桌，上頭擺滿各式各樣的大魚大肉，四周坐著的是剛才那些房客，正毫無節制地狼吞虎嚥桌上的食物。

從四面八方源源不絕出現端著精緻大盤子的服務生，隨著上菜順序，那些菜色從隨處可見的家庭食物變成珍稀的高級菜品，再漸漸變成腐臭發爛的廚餘，最後端上的竟是開腸剖肚的女子，液態金子從她身上的刀口像血一般流出，服務生為每個客人換上最高級的刀叉，不疾不徐地提出建議蘸上白粉一齊食用的引導。但客人們毫不在意，他們的頭顱都變成了怪物猛禽的獸首，像野獸一樣撲上去搶食，他們蠻橫撕扯，吼叫聲令人毛骨悚然。

他轉身就跑，聽到頭上迴盪著不知名的男聲，說歡迎來到加州酒店，這裡是最好的地方，你有什麼要求我們應有盡有。他繼續跑，跑上看不見底的長廊，兩側密密麻麻的每扇門都有門童探出頭來，僵著一模一樣的笑臉"友善"地說，客人別緊張，您隨時都可以退房，但您永遠出不去！

Gerald從雙人床上驚醒，滿身大汗，被當作睡衣的T恤已經被冷汗打濕。他往旁邊摸去，只摸到皺巴巴的床單，那個位子空無一人。他把被子往下推了一點，濕掉的衣服接觸空氣後讓他有點冷，但他只是轉身彎起一隻胳膊枕著，又抹了抹臉，順勢將手掌蓋在雙眼上。

他有時候會想，出生在加利福尼亞是不是讓他天生就和那些旅人不一樣，不是從遙遠的地方帶著天真的期望與夢想追逐而來，而是在血液裡就帶著洗刷不掉的罪惡基因。加州海岸是他生長的地方，奧克蘭到好萊塢的距離沒有想像中遠，他也早在幼年時就已於下城區見識過奢侈是什麼樣子。成癮和墮落彷彿是不用學習的事，靡爛腐化的生活再正常不過。

藉口。Gerald打斷自己的思緒，驅離這些逃避推託的理由，強迫自己冷靜下來。在被這個夢糾纏數個月後他首次正視這個問題，思考為何總是不斷夢到相同的內容，思考這是否是在提醒他什麼。

他側躺著凝睇身旁的空位，那裡的被子被掀開，床單被壓出曾經有人使用過的痕跡。但上面卻沒有該有的溫度。Gerald將手覆了上去，緩緩撫平床單。加州的隔離政策讓他的生活在強制力之下意外安定下來，他又過回了好似學生時代的規律生活，同時原先的計畫和專輯全都擱置了，多出大把大把的時間可以自由運用。

於是他把那些時間花來看書、打掃家裡、毫無壓力地製作純粹屬於興趣的音樂。他做著以前不可能做的事，不用再日夜顛倒地在錄音室裡催生專輯、不用再為了應付社交場合空腹喝酒、不用再過家門而不入地趕場表演，平凡得像個正常人。

誰也沒想到會是這樣的發展，起初被迫停工時兩個過慣了快節奏的人一下子無法適應，在家大眼瞪小眼，硬生生把放假過得比高壓期還緊繃。後來是Casie受不了了，要他們放鬆下來，小小的人左手右手各拉著一隻袖子，把他們倆個拖到地上坐著，Casie高高興興充當起瑜珈老師，有模有樣地帶領著兩位被現實制約的大人進行了半個小時的冥想。

接下來的日子Casie沒課的時候總愛拉著他們做一些有趣的事，烤餅乾、塗鴉院子牆壁、開發自製蔬果汁、改造廢棄腳踏車、織圍巾（現在是夏天Casie，那時候Colson這樣說），幾個禮拜的時間Gerald做盡了十歲以後就再也沒做過的事，而Colson倒是一臉習以為常。

他們甚至在Colson生日的時候合力瞞著他做了一個小蛋糕當作驚喜。準確來說是Casie做，Gerald負責把人困在客廳和他一起看電影。

也許這個夢是在提醒他這才是他真正想要的。那些已經習慣了的、奢靡浮華的、好萊塢作風的派對和重低音才是他需要逃離的東西。

Gerald翻了個身，從房門底端的縫隙看到走廊亮著的燈光微弱地透入房內。

門被不輕不重地打開了，來人多半以為他正熟睡，便沒有刻意小心拘謹。Colson揉著眼睛趿著拖鞋走進來，他見Gerald醒著，便用帶著一點睏意的鼻音解釋，"Casie最近常做惡夢，我去看看他睡得怎麼樣。"他道，"那怎麼樣？"Gerald問，Colson掀起被子鑽上床，"今天很好。那你為什麼醒著？"

Gerald沒說話，他不知道要怎麼解釋這個侵擾他許久的連續惡夢。要說對方，身處同個產業有著什麼樣的壓力和陋習他們都清楚，現實生活裡沒有哪個人更輕鬆一點。他猶豫是否應該直接和對方揭露煩惱，又或著這種沒有結果的問題不必多拉一個人下水承擔。

正思考著，Colson拉過他一隻手臂整整抱住，"你也做惡夢了？"他聽起來快睡著了，Gerald想，Colson卻哼起歌來，歌聲斷斷續續，很小聲，有些地方幾乎只剩下沙啞的氣音。他哼完一個段落吸吸鼻子說，"Casie小時候我都是這樣哄他入睡的，長大做惡夢時也是，"他又挪挪身子，把Gerald的手圈得更緊一點，"沒事的。"他接著哼了起來，Gerald把被子拉好蓋住兩人，竟就在Colson結束哼唱前睡著了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我放棄 我真的不知道季容易在想什麼
> 
> 又名莫凱利帶崽實錄第二彈（咦）  
> 第一彈是通心粉
> 
> \---
> 
> i got so many comments these days! thank yall for loving my works, im deeply grateful!  
> btw i have twitter&tumblr but i dont use it often, if you want to promote this ship (lol) im used to call them GEMGK :)


End file.
